pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Great Adventure
Ash's Great Adventure is a story about Ash, Brock, May, Misty and Pikachu on their greatest adventure yet; to save the world from the wrath of Jessie, James, Meowth, Domino, Cassidy, Butch, and Giovanni, the main leaders of Team Rocket. Characters *Ash Ketchum: The main character who owns Pikachu and is on his way to save the Pokemon world. *Brock: Ash's best friend, and is the owner of Chansey in the story. *May: Ash's girlfriend and the owner of Blaziken in the story. *Misty: Ash's friend and the owner of Azurill in the story. *Team Rocket: Team Rocket (lead by Giovanni, who is assisted by Jessie, James, Meowth, Domino, Butch and Cassidy), who are capturing legendaries (they have all except Mewtwo) and taking over the world, and the main villians of the story. Chapter One: Reunited One bright morning, Ash got out of bed and yawned. He gladly told his Pikachu "Good morning" and he got dressed, ate breakfast and brushed his teeth. He walked outside with his Pikachu at his side, ready to face the day. He walked down towards Prof. Oak's lab, to train his Donphan, who hasn't been listening to Oak or Tracey for the past week. Ash walked in and was greeted by his Bayleef, who rubbed up to him. Quilava came and smiled, followed by all of Ash's Pokemon from Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Ash was happy to be with his Pokemon. He walked into the living room, only to be startled by his mother, Oak, Tracey and his pals; Brock, Misty, May and Liza. All of a sudden, the Frontier Brains walked in, happily telling him that he is now a Frontier Brain. Ash was about to hug May out of happiness, but a giant Deoxys came in and attacked the small building. Sceptile was ordered to use Solar Beam, while Hearcross and Donphan both used Hyper Beam. Deoxys didn't move a muscle. A Groundon smashed the building hole, and a Mew, Celebi, Kyogre, Entei, Suicune and Jirachi ran in, and destroyed the room. All legendaries (except Mewtwo) were in there, destroying everything in their path. Nobody knew what was going on. Ash and May managed to lead everybody and the Pokemon out of the demolished lab, only to find somebody they didn't want to see... Chapter Two: Team Rocket's Revenge A loud voice ordered the legendaries to a halt. Pokemon jumped out of PokeBalls, growling and jumping towards the gang. A Persian, Golem, Nidoking, two Kinglers and a Houndoom growled and tried to attack Pikachu and Heracross. Thousands of Rocket Grunts and their Pokemon came in and crowded the main cast, leaving a small space open. Jessie, James, Meowth and Cassidy walked in with evil grins on their faces. Ash asked what Team Rocket wanted, and Jessie explained that they wanted their Pokemon. Giovanni walked in with a smile, followed by all of his legendaries. Giovanni told the gang that they could give them their Pokemon, or suffer the consequences. May asked what would happen, and Giovanni snapped his fingers. Domino and Butch came in with a sack in their hands. They dumped it out, only to see some humans tied up by a rope. The humans turned out to be Ritchie and Gary Oak, who were kidnapped by Team Rocket. Giovanni demanded for their Pokemon, or Ritchie and Gary would be up with the spirits. Ash didn't know what to do. Then, he tackles Giovanni. The other good guys tackled the bad guys, and Pikachu freed Ritchie and Gary by using Iron Tail on the rope. Giovanni got up after the big hassle, and warned the trainers to look out for Team Rocket in the next week. The group of grunts and Pokemon left. Brock thought they were kidding, but boy, was he wrong.... Chapter Three: The Radio Broadcast Nightmare One week later, when the Ketchum's were watching TV, their regular broadcast was changed. Giovanni and his Persian was seen on the screen, laughing evilly. Giovanni pointed to the screen that he was with Team Rocket, in Kanoko Town of the Unova region. He was holding a radio broadcast that involved controlling specific Pokemon. Ash knew that it meant his Pokemon. Ash got up and ran to the newly built lab. He knew what he had to do. Ash opened the door. Brock was sitting sipping tea, with Misty and May. Pikachu came in behind Ash. Ash told his friends to get up and pack their things. He told them that they were going to Kanoko Town in Unova, to stop Team Rocket's radio broadcast. The three friends nodded. Ash grabbed his bag, and filled it with nothing but Poke Balls. He was bringing all the Pokemon at his lab. Ash called Liza, who sent Charizard down. He called Officer Jenny, who sent down Squirtle. He found his old Pidgeot and Butterfree, and recaptured them. He also found his old Lapras, and recaught it. He and his friends ran to Viridian City, with thoughts to defeat Team Rocket. Chapter Four: Viridian City Showdown Semi-Chapter 1: You Sunk Your Way Right Into The Forrest Ash and Pikachu were starving. Misty and May were scolding Ash for doing absolutely nothing but sit on a rock with Pikachu. Brock tried to calm everyone down during the process. While Brock made some soup, Misty and Ash trained. Misty used her Azurill (which evolved into a Marill along the way), while Ash used Pikachu. Pikachu won. Misty used Staryu next. Ash recalled Pikachu and used Sceptile. Sceptile won. Misty sent out Politoed. Politoed won. Pikachu was sent back out. Politoed won again. Ash used his Donphan this time. Donphan won. Misty's last Pokemon was a Starmie. Donphan won. The soup was then ready. May ate some, explaining that she would be entering a Pokemon Contest with Blaziken and her Munchlax. Ash encouraged her by telling her to start practicing. And she did. Blaziken crossed it's arms, jumped in the air and used Fire Spin. It was spinning while it used the attack, and then, Munchlax used Surf (it had learned it before the journey started), causing bits of ashes to sparkle in the moonlight. The gang had also reached Viridian City. Semi-Chapter 2: Warehouse Meowth Category:Stories